narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mai Ishii
Mai Ishii is a member of Taiki, formerly being a shinobi of . Mai is considered the most immature of her team, surpassing Rebekka in this, despite being older than her. Background Mai was once a shinobi of , along-with her sister, Shizu Ishii. She was less mature then, although she still is immature. Despite her immaturity, she possessed an extreme amount of power and was well-known as "Shadow Dancer" or similar names because of her use of the and her habit of dancing around when facing strong opponents. At some point, she and Shizu were sent on a mission, supposedly to capture member . However, this was revealed to only have been a rouse in order to kill them, setup by one of their subordinates, whom believed they were too strong. Mai and Shizu were believed to have been killed, but Kameyō happened upon them and saved them. Personality Mai is considered the most immature of her team, with Kazemaru saying that her immaturity surpasses that of a toddler. She is rarely serious, and is often seen with a goofy look on her face, even in grave situations. However, this represents her importance to her team as she is always cheerful and rarely down, and this allows her to bring her teammates' spirits up, no matter how bad they feel. However, she can become serious in situations that are severe, such as in the case of the defeat of the , in which she felt some guilt over not being able to arrive in time to assist and , though she kept her cool instead of becoming angry, in contrast to Maya Fumiko. Appearance In stark contrast to her sister, Mai possesses bright green hair and dark brown eyes. Her eyes are noted for often being darkly shaded in emotion (or immaturity according to Kazemaru) and she almost constantly seen with a smile. She wears a set of goggles on her head, though they look like glasses and this leads her to be mistaken as a near or fore-sighted person. Her uniform is that of her fellow teammates Maya Fumiko and Kazemaru, with some differences. For example, she doesn't wear the they do, and she wears an orange-red scarf/bandana around her neck. She also possesses slightly different shinobi sandals, as they are slightly heeled and are open-toed, showing off her light blue polish on her toenails. In her younger days, she wore a white bodysuit with orange almost-elbow length gloves, boots, and her bandana. She also wore a set of goggles atop her head, although this version is much different from her latest style of goggles, as the former resembles flat tubes atop her head. Her hair was also noticeably straighter, with a part of her bangs parted to the right. Plot Fourth Shinobi World War Mai arrives with the other members of Taiki. She doesn't speak until Isane Kiko asks her to heal Tsunade, in which she showed no arguments or complaints. However, after she had almost entirely depleted herself healing Tsunade, she complained about how her chakra would've been better spent towards healing the other Kage. Abilities Ninjutsu Genjutsu Taijutsu Trivia *Her last name, Ishii comes from the character, O'Ren Ishii from Kill Bill Quotes (Catch-phrase) "Immaturity is a gift." Category:Female Category:Jonin Category:Members of Taiki Category:Suishōgakure Category:Kirigakure Category:Medic-nin